Some known enterprise software packages include numerous features that are intended to meet the needs of a variety of users. In some computer systems, these known enterprise software packages may include at least some features, and/or upgrades to these features, that can needlessly consume computing resources and/or that are dispersed throughout portions of the enterprise software packages. In some instances, the features that are available within the enterprise software package may not even meet the specific needs of a user of the computer system. In addition, the features of the enterprise software package may cause inconveniences during initial installation and/or upgrading of the enterprise software package that may not be desirable to some users. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.